


What Lurks in the Dark (And in my Heart)

by iitsmakeyah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by the Twilight Series, Lonely Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Romantic Soulmates, Scarred Wade Wilson, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Twilight References, Vampires, ive been working on this for a week, not a lot of twilight series references or inspiration but its enough, only a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: hey guys! so until i can finish figuring out the plot for my new book, i got this idea to make a human x vampire fic and it totally ran away from me and here we are 13k+ words later. this is officially my longest fic on ao3 and i'm actually really proud of it, hope you guys enjoy this fic. i'm so proud of myself that i got this finished but anyways enjoy this fic that was 33 pages in my google doc.
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 17





	What Lurks in the Dark (And in my Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so until i can finish figuring out the plot for my new book, i got this idea to make a human x vampire fic and it totally ran away from me and here we are 13k+ words later. this is officially my longest fic on ao3 and i'm actually really proud of it, hope you guys enjoy this fic. i'm so proud of myself that i got this finished but anyways enjoy this fic that was 33 pages in my google doc.

* * *

The sun was setting over the numerous buildings in New York City, the sunny hue made everyone look like they were a god or goddess and Peter loved the way the sun felt on his skin. He was waiting for this time - the time that the sun would set so he could test his theory, he wanted to wait until the sun had completely gone down to set his trap but he decided to do it a little bit earlier and if he played his cards right then he would have everything he needed.

Peter had been studying the possibility that there was something more dangerous lurking in the shadows of New York, in the corners that no one bothered to look at. He wanted to know if it was true if creatures were lurking in the night. He asked around but no one was willing to say anything about it and that was the frustrating part - nobody spoke up about the shadows of the night and how bodies were being found in different locations with teeth marks on their necks. 

Everyone just thought that they were just animal attacks but Peter thought differently, he just wanted to know and he wanted to know everything. 

Once it was dark, he set out into the night going to find an inch of something to set the story straight but he didn’t know where to start if he was honest. He made sure that he had everything with him, his phone, flashlight, camera, and notepad. He was going to find any pieces of information that could potentially make the story real because he didn't doubt that they were real and he would find out. 

He walked to one of the crime scenes where a body was found just two nights ago. He prayed to his lucky stars that there were no police there so it would make the search easier on himself, he walked towards the alley and mentally cheered when he found no cops around the area. He took a stride towards the crime scene tape, snapping some pictures for his whiteboard, and continued to look around the alley for anything. 

He sighed when he didn’t find anything that was out of the ordinary, it was like there was nothing there and maybe that’s why people didn’t believe that creatures are creeping in the shadows because they moved quickly and left nothing behind. That was Peter’s guess and he was solely sticking to that guess, he was about to go to another location when he caught sight of a cloth hidden behind the dumpster. 

Peter walked around the side of the dumpster and picked up the cloth, he inspected it some more and saw that it was a hooded drape. He squinted and examined the drape closely, it was blood red and had no rips or tears in it - it was just a plain drape with a hood. 

Peter brought it up to his nose and sniffed, he was surprised to find that it didn’t have that distinct New York sewer and trash smell but it smelled good, “How does a drape that has been sitting behind a dumpster not smell like anything?” 

He was confused. It had to be something more to the story and instead of putting it back down where he found it, he took it with him and went home, not even bothering to go to the other location because he had everything he needed from the cloth. 

He walked out of the alley and started the walk back home fully unaware of the six-foot monster that lurked in the shadows fully covered in scars with blood-red eyes, he was watching Peter the whole time he walked in the alley. He couldn’t move, his eyes transfixed on the boy’s movement and actions. 

Wade wanted him. 

* * *

The next day brought Peter nothing but disappointment, he couldn’t get a DNA sample from the drape at all, it was almost like it was nothing there and Peter was getting angsty because all of the research he had lead to nothing but an empty trail. His whiteboard was filled with various newspaper clippings and pictures of the crime scenes which were getting harder to photograph since he got fired from the Bugle. Everything pinpointed to each other, basically connecting the dots but with red strings. 

Peter sat at his desk and drank another cup of coffee, his phone started ringing on his table and it was Mj calling him, most likely to talk about where he’s been for the past two months. Here’s the thing, after getting fired from the Bugle and then not getting accepted into the Stark Internship, he kind of hit a depressive stage. Peter cut off all communications with everyone because he didn’t feel like talking to anyone; he could barely get out of the bed and eat so talking to his closest friends seemed like a chore. 

He really didn’t have anyone else besides them but losing his job at the Bugle and his internship took a toll on him and he just wanted to be by himself. He didn’t have Aunt May anymore and he barely had Mj and Ned, they were there but he didn’t talk to them because there was no point, he would just end up lonely again. As opposed to the world handing out his loneliness he did it to himself and to hide that loneliness he started looking into the cases of “animal attacks”. 

His phone stopped ringing and he was happy about it. 

He went back digging through his files and reading each case, trying to decipher any type of clue of the monster who wore the drape and he couldn’t find anything in any descriptions from people who miraculously survived their attack. No one was willing to give up the information he needed because they were afraid that he would come back to get them, he looked through more pictures in every file until he came across a picture that gave him everything he needed. 

The picture was dark and blurry but the flash caught on to something in the background, it was a figure of a person - the figure was large and was deeply hidden by the shadows close to the wall. He squinted trying to take a closer look but he couldn't see, he took the picture and put it on the whiteboard, pinning it with the other pictures. He stepped back to take a look at the whiteboard and he was satisfied with how it looked, he was close to finding out the truth about the secret of New York and he would be happy when he figured everything out. 

He wasn’t planning on doing anything with the information he found but he just wanted something to give him a purpose, something worth getting up every day instead of staying in bed and wallowing in his self-pity. That’s all he wanted was to feel something other than the drowning feeling in his bones, the heavyweight just dwelling on him and boxing him in. 

Peter’s stomach growled and he groaned because he barely had the money for food but he needed to eat, he grabbed his phone and checked his voicemail. He had a voicemail from 15 minutes ago when Mj called and he just let it ring until it stopped. He brought the phone up to his ear and listened to the voice message. 

_‘Hey Tiger, it’s been a long time since we last saw each other. I’m worried about you, Pete, and it’s not just me. Ned has been asking about you nonstop and we just want to know that you’re okay, I know it’s been hard since The Bugle fired you and the Stark Internship not accepting you but we’re here for you. I was thinking of going to lunch soon and maybe….maybe you could come with me and we can catch up. Just, please, call me Pete. I love you.’_

Peter knew he was gripping his phone too hard, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed Mj. She was his family and she’s been there since the beginning and she’s sitting around worrying about him, maybe it wasn’t too much to sit and have lunch with her. He clicked her contact and waited for the phone to stop ringing, hoping she wouldn’t pick up and it almost worked until he heard her voice. 

“Pete..?” 

“Hey Mj, you wanna get lunch?” 

* * *

There she was, sitting in the restaurant looking as beautiful as ever - her red hair standing out in the somewhat crowded restaurant, she was sitting at the table waiting patiently, and here was Peter standing around hesitant to go sit down. He took a deep breath and walked towards the table, he didn’t know why he was nervous because it wasn’t like they were dating or anything but maybe it was because he was neglecting her for months. 

She looked up when he sat down and she smiled, “Hey Tiger,” 

“Hey Mj, how are you?” 

At first, everything was awkward because Peter was cautious about what he said but he knew Mj had good intentions but he still didn’t want to say anything about what he had been doing for two months and he was so sure that she wouldn’t want to know anyway. They ate and laughed and Peter felt pretty good, Mj talked more about her acting gigs and photoshoots because Peter insisted that she talk more about herself rather than himself. 

Silence came over them and Mj looked at Peter with concern in her eyes, it was all over her features, “Pete, where have you been? You've been MIA for two months.” 

Peter looked down and fiddled with his fingers, it felt like his only escape from having this conversation. “I...I hit a depressive stage after the whole Bugle and Stark thing and I just didn’t want to talk to anyone, everything all happened at once. Aunt May, then the Bugle and Stark, I just couldn’t take it.” 

“Pete-” 

“It’s fine. I just couldn’t take everything happening all at once, I felt so alone. Even though I wasn’t, I’ve never felt so alone in my life.” 

Mj grabbed his hand across the table, “Tiger. You know you’re not alone, right? You’ve got me and Ned, we’re your family. We know losing May really took a toll on you but we could’ve helped you get back on your feet. We love you, Pete.” 

Peter gripped her hand when he felt a wave of emotion come over him, “I know. I just really felt alone, I still do. It’s like something is missing and I just need validation.” 

Mj smiled sadly and kept holding his hand and that was all he needed at that moment, Mj was always like a mother or a big sister. She would always take care of Peter especially if wasn’t taking care of himself. “What have you been doing for the past two months? You know I could get you in at Oscorp. They have an internship program going on, you could do that.” 

“That sounds nice. I haven’t really been doing anything.” 

Mj nodded, “I’ll call my guy and we’ll get you in.” 

“Thanks, Mj, you seriously don’t know how much this means to me.” 

“Of course, Tiger. What’s family for?” 

* * *

They parted ways after a while and by that time the sun was starting to set. Peter started his walk home and thought about his lunch with Mj, she talked about the possibilities that Oscorp could offer and he wondered why he hadn’t thought about it before. 

He stopped his walk to look around at his surroundings, he felt like someone was watching him and they were keeping a pretty close eye on him. He looked around, stopping in the middle of sidewalk traffic - people going around him and he couldn’t find anyone who was watching him. He felt the stares from somewhere but he couldn’t pinpoint it, his paranoia getting the best of him, he turned to walk down an alley and kept his head down - he was going to make it or that was what he thought until he was shoved against the alley wall by a huge man. 

He was caging him in and Peter was terrified, his arms were on either of his face, and Peter was left pressing his body on the brick wall, Peter was hyperventilating and he opened his mouth to call out for help but the man put his hand over Peter’s mouth. Peter took note that the man had a plethora of scars on his skin, some looked like open wounds while others looked healed, he was terrified. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I need the drape you found, it belongs to me.” 

Peter’s breath hitched behind his hand when he heard the man’s voice, it was a deep gravelly voice and it was like this mystery man needed water. Peter shook his head and mumbled against his hand. 

The man carefully removed his hand off of Peter’s mouth, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” 

He looked up at Peter. “I saw you take it. You need to give it back, it’s mine.” 

Peter looked at the man and noticed the red eyes and gasped loudly, his breath coming out faster, “You’re the one. You’re the one I’ve been...been looking for,”

This time he didn’t look at Peter, he just looked down not knowing what to say, “The drape. Tonight, in this alley.” 

The warmth disappeared and Peter was left with nothing. Peter closed his eyes and waited a moment, trying to get his bearings together, to keep his composure. He walked out of the alley and continued to walk home, his mind spiraling but still focusing on one thing. 

_Who was he?_

* * *

Peter was back in the alley by nightfall, he couldn’t stop thinking about the man. Peter wouldn’t call him a monster because he didn’t seem like a monster, just, something different. He walked back in the alley with his flashlight on and the drape in his backpack, “Hello? I have your drape.” 

Nothing but silence. 

“Are you here?” 

He sighed and pulled out the hooded drape and held it out to nothing, he waited some more but nothing came, he was about to leave until someone dropped down from the roof of one of the apartment buildings. Peter jumped back and held the cloth close to him, he didn’t know how to react to this man. 

The man finally got up and walked over to Peter, stopping a few feet from him and Peter wondered why. “Aren’t you going to come closer?” 

“Do you have it?” 

Peter sighed and handed him the drape, their fingers briefly touched and Peter felt a jolt of electricity between them. He pulled his hand back and at the same time the man did, Peter watched as pulled the drape over his shoulders and pulled the hoodie over his head. He was fascinating, Peter wanted to know more. “What are you?” 

“None of your business.” 

“Can you at least tell me your name?” 

The man just walked away and Peter rushed to say something else, “Wait! Am I going to see you again?” 

He stopped and turned, his face hidden by the hood of his drape, “No.” 

That was all Peter got out of him before he left the alley. He stood there with nothing, everything he worked for was gone - he was so interested in the man but he wanted _nothing_ to do with Peter. Peter walked out the alley with a heavy heart and a hollow space in his chest, he still felt that something was missing and he knew the thing he was missing was that man but he didn’t understand why he was the missing piece. He couldn’t understand it. 

* * *

Wade watched him leave, he felt the magnetic pull that was inevitably pulling him toward the boy but he didn’t want to give him because the boy was beautiful and he was not. He also seemed so invested in everything that was Wade and Wade couldn’t comprehend why but it was obvious that the universe would push them back together somehow but Wade couldn’t allow that. 

He had to hide his fangs when he talked to him because he couldn’t let the boy know what he was but he seemingly wanted to know and was searching for him but still, the risk was too high. 

Wade wanted to see him again, he did but for right now he would just watch from afar. 

* * *

For the next few weeks Peter’s mind kept rearing back to the mysterious man, he looked at his board again and took a look at the picture he pinned up there a few weeks back. He wanted to know more about him, about the scar littering his skin, what he was, and his name - he wanted _more_. It was taking all of him not to go find him even though he desperately wanted to, he tried his hardest not to think about him for weeks but it wasn’t working, he felt it too. He felt the pull, he’d been feeling it after they touched, the yearning for more but he wasn’t going to force himself in that man’s life if he didn’t want anything to do with Peter. 

Peter sighed and closed his eyes, picturing the scars and broad shoulders, sometimes he saw him in his dreams, whenever he went to sleep that was who he saw now. It wasn’t anything else, he only saw _him._ It was frustrating to say the least, wanting something so bad but not being able to get it, to touch, to do anything and it was nagging on Peter. It was torture. 

He didn’t know what happened when they touched but the only thing he knew was that he wanted to touch him every day for as many hours as he could. Peter tried to distract himself by doing different things every day but it wasn’t working. He managed to apply for the Oscorp internship when his mind wasn’t already pre-occupied, he was just waiting now, and playing the waiting game was difficult because you either try to focus on something new or your focus is on what you’re waiting for. 

Peter tried to think of the latter, not thinking about him but of Oscorp - it wasn’t working. He wouldn’t be able to let it go unless he did something about it. So he made up his mind, he was going back to the alley and he was going to find him and talk to him like a normal adult, he didn’t know if he would be willing to talk to him but he was going to try to get him to talk. 

He made it his mission to get him to talk. 

* * *

It was past midnight and Peter was leaving his apartment building and headed towards the alley where he first met him. As he walked down the quiet New York streets he wondered if it was a good idea to talk to a man who wanted nothing to do with him but he ventured on and made his way to the alley. 

No one was out in the streets of New York and that was terrifying but he felt that he was safe meeting with him. Peter stepped further into the alley, not sure how he should approach the situation but he wasn’t backing down - he was going to talk to this man, he was determined to do it. 

“Hey, are you there?” 

He was fully aware that he was talking to himself but maybe he could convince him to come out and talk to him if he was even there. 

“I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but I just wanna talk to you,” 

It was still silent. 

“Please, let’s just talk. I wanna know if...if you feel it too, do you feel what I feel?” 

Peter sighed. He knew this was a stupid idea before he even tried it, he probably shouldn’t have come out here to speak to him when he wouldn’t talk to him. He turned around and he almost screamed when he came face to face with the mysterious man. 

“Fuck. You scared me.” Peter said, placing a hand on his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just heard you from the roof,” 

Peter sighed in relief but then what he said finally clicked, “You were on the roof?” 

“..Yeah. I’ve been watching you for weeks.” 

Peter didn’t know what to say, he’d been watching him? For weeks? “You’ve been watching me? Why? I just thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

Peter stared at him for a few seconds, taking him in and studying his features, his eyes were blood red and he couldn’t take his eyes off Peter and Peter was doing the same thing. He couldn’t help but to take another step closer, they stood so close that their hands would touch if they managed to put them out. 

“I feel the same thing you feel. The pull that keeps bringing us together and I couldn’t help myself, I had to do something.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Wade.” 

“I’m Peter.” 

Wade smiled as he said his name, “Peter.” 

Peter saw his fangs but he didn’t panic because he knew he would eventually ask about it sooner or later, “You have fangs.” 

It wasn’t a question but more of an observation, “Yeah. I have fangs, are you scared?” 

Peter shook his head no and it wasn’t a lie. He wasn’t scared of Wade but so intrigued about everything, he had a million questions running through his head at the moment that he felt like he would burst. “No. I wanna know what you are.” 

“I don’t want you to run away…” 

Peter stepped closer and placed a hand on Wade’s scarred cheek, Wade leaned into the touch and Peter was happy that they both felt better touching each other. “I won’t run. I just wanna know, I’m so interested in you and what you can do.” 

“I’m a vampire.” 

“Your eyes are beautiful, you’re beautiful.” 

Wade placed his hands on Peter’s waist carefully, not wanting to cause an unwanted reaction but Peter just sighed blissfully at the touch. “‘M not beautiful. Not with the scars. You’re so beautiful, Pete.” 

“I like the way the scars feel. I like the way _you_ feel, you feel good.” 

“So do you.” 

Both of them were fully content with staying in the alley together, close to each other, and not letting go for even a second. Neither of them realized how touch-starved they had been, Peter hadn’t been with anyone for the better part of three years and he never knew how good it felt to have Wade’s hands on him. Wade felt the same. 

No one bothered to touch Wade after his accident unless he paid for the company and that had been embarrassing enough but with Peter looking at him like he hung the stars and the moon, he felt good about himself for the first time in 100 years. Peter was beautiful and Wade wondered how long he’d been drawn to Wade, Wade didn’t even feel the pull until their hand touched for that millisecond. 

“I like your fangs, they’re nice.” 

Wade chuckled and so did Peter, it was nice and relaxing. Peter looked up at Wade and he still couldn’t get over how handsome he was, the scars may have been off-putting to others but Peter didn’t care because they were a part of Wade. Wade leaned down and Peter closed his eyes, bracing himself. He felt Wade’s lips brush against his, it was barely anything but it meant the world to them. 

Wade tucked his fangs back so he would puncture Peter’s lips but he couldn’t help but try to kiss him, although it wasn’t a real kiss, it was enough for right now. He could feel Peter’s breath against his lips, he was waiting for Wade to fully kiss but Wade knew that they weren’t there yet, not by a longshot. 

“Til’ we meet again, baby boy” 

Peter opened his eyes and Wade was gone without a trace. Peter ran his fingers over his lips where Wade’s lips had been touching his, he closed his eyes and sighed, “Wade..” 

He walked home feeling better than he’d felt in months. He felt whole. 

* * *

Peter met with Wade almost every night and he felt lighter like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders because he finally found what he was looking for. Wade was kind and gentle and surprisingly warm for a vampire but Peter loved every second of it but Peter wanted to meet somewhere besides an alley that smelt like a dead body. 

He wanted Wade to see where he lived and he wanted to be able to sit on his bed and talk to Wade about anything. He brought it up in one of their conversations and Wade didn’t say ‘no’ but he seemed hesitant about being in Peter’s apartment, Peter didn’t bring it up again in their conversations. 

He was kind of upset but he wouldn’t let it show, he would enjoy his time with Wade even if it was in an alley that was unsanitary but it seemed to be the only place that Wade wanted to meet. Maybe it was because of the shadows hiding his scars but Peter told him countless times that his scars wouldn’t scare him off. 

It was the next that they met that would change their dynamic forever, Peter hadn’t even been in the alley for a minute before Wade jumped down and grabbed him. Peter giggled and wrapped his arms around Wade, “Hi Wade,” 

“Hey baby boy,” Wade smiled. 

Peter loved when Wade smiled. He loved making Wade happy regardless, “I missed you” 

“I missed you too, Petey-kins, seems like forever since I last saw you.” 

“It was only yesterday, well, earlier this morning.” 

Peter only came to visit Wade after midnight because no one was out and it made their moments more private, Wade could be out during the daytime but he thought it was better to meet in the middle of the night. Plus, midday was for Peter, he got the Oscorp internship so he spent his days working on different experiments in his lab and at night he spent his time with Wade. It was his routine and he liked it better that way. 

“That’s still a long time when I don’t get to see you, I love seeing your face every day.” 

Peter blushed, “I like seeing you every day too, Wade.” 

Wade caressed Peter’s face and he loved doing that because Peter would just melt in his arms like ice cream on a warm day, “There’s something I wanna talk to you about.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve been thinking about what you brought up the other day and I think it would be great for us, I would love to see where you live, Petey.” 

Peter smiled and hugged Wade tightly, Wade put his head in the crook of Peter’s neck and inhaled deeply. That had been a mistake. He was ambushed by the sweet-smelling blood that was in Peter's body, the vein that popped up against his neck stood out and taunted Wade, the blue vein made Wade crazy and it didn’t help that Peter had the best blood that Wade ever smelt. 

He wanted to plunge his fangs into his neck until he could taste the blood on his tongue but he didn’t want to harm Peter, his fangs ached now - he needed to feed on someone and soon. He wouldn’t feed on Peter because that was wrong and because it would feel like killing someone you loved. 

“Wade?” Peter was worried, Wade had his face buried in the crook of his neck for a while, he would usually steer clear from his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Petey, you-you just smell so good,” Wade whispered. 

“M-My blood smells good?” 

Wade nodded and pulled his head out of Peter’s neck but the smell didn’t go away, it was intoxicating. Wade had to get away before he did something he would regret, “I-I gotta go baby boy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Wade- wait!” Peter shouted. 

Wade was already gone. 

* * *

Peter came back the next night and he waited and waited for Wade to show but he never did, he wondered why Wade didn’t come to their spot that night. Peter was upset that Wade lied to him. 

Maybe his blood was too much for him and he needed to be away from Peter for a while but what Peter didn’t understand was why his blood had been the thing that set Wade off, Wade was usually composed around him but last night must've been too much for him.

Peter sighed and made his way back home. Maybe he would see him tomorrow. 

* * *

Wade didn’t come back the next day or the next day after and Peter was starting to think that Wade was avoiding him at all costs because of the ‘incident’ and Peter didn’t know what to do about that. 

The next time he and Mj had lunch she picked up on a few signs, “Okay, Tiger, I’ve ignored this for too long. What’s going on? You were just happy last week when Ned and I took you out and now you’re all mopey.” 

Peter sighed, “I met this guy-” 

“Really?! Tell me all about him.” 

That was the thing, he couldn’t tell her about him because Wade wasn’t even alive! He was a vampire who’d been sucking the blood out of people and how was he supposed to explain that to his best friend. “There’s not much to tell, we aren’t even dating yet.” 

“Well, why not? You seem to like this guy a lot so what’s going on?” 

“He just ghosted me, I guess. Everything was great and then something happened and he just kinda left and I don’t know if he’ll come back or not.” 

“Maybe he’ll come back or maybe he won’t but don't let this get you down because you’re a great guy and if he can’t see that then he’s not worth it. I think you guys can work it out but if not, I’ll kill him for you.” 

“Mj!” 

She shrugged, “What? I care about you, Pete, and if this guy hurts you then I have the right to hurt him.”

Peter chuckled and grabbed her hand, “Mj, I am flattered that you would do that for me but I don’t think it’s necessary.” 

“Fine. I won’t hurt him.” 

“Thank you.” 

They were silent for a few seconds before Mj spoke up again, “Not even just a little bit? A little maiming?” 

“No maiming, Mj. I mean it.” 

“Fine. Whatever, Peter.” 

He laughed at her affronted expression, he loved how protective she was but he didn’t want her to hurt Wade, he was confident that he might come back to him. He was counting on it.

* * *

He went back to their spot one night after work and hoped that Wade would be there. He stopped in the middle of the alley and took a look around, he didn’t see him on the rooftops but maybe Wade was hiding, “Wade? Are you there?” 

There was nothing.

“Wade, come on, please come out. I don’t know if my blood scared you off or something but please just...talk to me.” 

Wade jumped down from the roof and Peter turned to look at him, “Baby boy..” 

Peter ran towards him and hugged Wade tightly and Wade hugged him back but then Peter pulled back and started hitting Wade’s chest, “What the fuck, Wade! I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.” 

Wade grabbed Peter’s wrists to stop the continuous blows to his chest, “I’m sorry, baby boy. I need a few days to myself.” 

“Why? Is it because of my blood?” 

“Yes. I needed to be away from you because I didn’t want to hurt you so I was gone because I needed blood and I didn’t want to bite you.” 

Peter nodded his head and placed his hand on Wade’s chest, “I came back to look for you every day.” 

“I’m sorry, honey. If it makes you feel better, I thought about you the whole time I was away. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Peter smiled softly and looked up at Wade, “It makes me feel better. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” 

Wade grabbed Peter’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, “Come on, show me your place.” 

“Are you sure?”

Wade nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure.” 

* * *

Peter unlocked the door to his apartment and let Wade in, the apartment wasn’t much. The living room and kitchen were connected and his bedroom was down the hall and right across the hall from the bathroom. It wasn’t much but it was home to Peter. He closed the door behind Wade and locked it, so it was just them. 

Wade looked out of place but it was fine because he would get used to it, Peter wanted this to be their new spot. “So what do you think?” 

“It’s nice. Small but homey.” 

Peter smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down, Wade was still admiring the whole apartment. He’d never been in such a small place before but he liked it because it was something that Peter considered to be home so Wade loved it if Peter loved it. He walked over to the whiteboard that Peter had hanging up on his wall and looked at it, it was multiple newspaper clippings of bodies that have been found all over New York - he noticed a picture in the corner of the board, he remembered that night. 

He had just come back from feeding and he was going to stay in the shadows but this guy deserved what Wade did to him. The guy was forcing himself onto a woman who looked to be about Peter’s age and the guy was middle-aged but he ended up killing that guy, draining him of his blood like he was a Caprisun and the woman ran out of the alley out of fear and Wade didn’t care about anything else. He only cared about getting rid of that scum of the Earth and making sure that woman got to safety. 

He went back to the alley to get rid of the body but the police had already been there and ended up leaving. 

“Is that you?” 

“Yeah. That’s me.” 

Wade had also lost his drape that day and it must’ve been in that alley for a few days before he saw Peter grab it. “Why do you have all these pictures and clippings, Pete?” 

“Because I wanted to know everything about who was doing this, I didn’t know that I would end up being drawn to you. I found this picture and I needed to know who you were.” 

Wade looked over at Peter and saw how in awe he was, this one blurry and unreadable picture of Wade made him feel some type of connection towards him. It made Peter want to find him and that was a compliment in itself - Wade also took note of how tired Peter looked, the bags under his eyes were prominent and dark on his pale skin and he was somewhat sluggish on his feet, “Maybe you should sleep, sweetums.” 

Peter shook his head, “I’m fine.” As he said that a yawn escaped his mouth and Wade looked at him. “Okay so maybe, I’m a little tired.” 

Wade chuckled, “C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” 

Wade grabbed his hand and pulled him to his room and closed his door, Peter’s room was small and he only had his bed, drawers, and a desk in the far corner. Peter’s desk was a mess, it looked like a tornado hit but he figured that Peter knew where everything was so he didn’t have to worry about it.

Peter sat down, took off his shoes and Wade watched with rapt attention, Wade sat beside him and Peter turned his attention towards him, “You wanna help me?” 

Wade nodded and slowly moved his hands towards his shirt, he started pulling off Peter’s shirt and Peter just watched him. It was fascinating how gentle Wade was with him and it made Peter feel safe, he’s been safe ever since he met Wade. 

He felt lighter than he’s been in years. Peter stared at Wade and he wanted to kiss him, he wanted Wade to kiss him senseless. “Wade,” 

Wade pulled the rest of his shirt off and Peter’s skin was on display, his smooth and pale skin on display. Peter was gorgeous and it was no secret but it was true - Peter's curls bounced back on his head when the shirt caught some of them. The moonlight that shone in through the curtains made Peter’s skin shine and his eyes sparkled in the moonlight. 

“Peter, you’re beautiful,” 

“So are you.” 

They didn’t know who leaned in first but they met in the middle for a soft chaste kiss, Wade placed a hand on his cheek and Peter sighed. Wade brought him back in for another kiss but this time it was longer and it lingered. Wade tried to hide his fangs but it didn’t work so well, Peter felt Wade’s fang dig into his lip but he didn’t mind. Wade’s fangs punctured a small part of his lips and Wade moaned at the taste of his blood on his tongue. 

Peter gasped when he felt Wade’s tongue breach his mouth, Peter grabbed onto his shoulders - trying to get a grip on reality. The kiss got deeper, Peter and Wade fought for dominance and Peter moaned into Wade’s mouth when he felt his fangs again. 

Peter thought it was hot that Wade couldn't hide his fangs that long before they were sinking into his lips and drawing blood. “Fuck, Wade,” 

“Baby boy,” 

Wade pulled back and looked at Peter, he had blood on his lips and dripping on the corner of his lips. His hair was tousled in a different direction, his pupils were dilated, black covering the brown. 

Peter was glad that Wade pulled because they weren’t there yet, even though he thought that Wade was the hottest thing to ever walk the Earth, he knew that they weren’t there yet. He looked up at Wade and saw that the usual blood-red eyes were almost black from arousal. 

“Maybe we should sleep,” Wade said. 

Peter nodded, “Okay,” 

Peter took off his pants and tossed them across the room, getting into bed and pulling up the covers. Wade was standing at the end of his bed, he didn’t know what to do with himself, “Get in bed,” 

Wade perked up and looked at Peter, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” 

Wade didn’t hesitate any longer, he took off his shoes and placed his drape on Peter’s chair. He got in the bed beside Peter and pulled Peter to his chest. “You know I don’t sleep, right?” 

“Oh. Well, maybe we can talk,” 

“You need sleep, baby,” 

“Later. Let’s just lay here and talk,” 

“Okay.” 

Peter nodded and placed his hands on the collar of his shirt and his fingers tangled with the chain around his neck. “Where’d you get this?” 

“It’s my coven’s family crest.” 

“I like it, it’s nice. Is your coven still alive?” 

Wade paused, he didn’t know if he wanted to get into the story behind his family, “I don’t know if we should get into that story, I’ll tell you another time.” 

“Okay.” Peter kept fiddling with his crest, Wade pulled it off and put it around Peter’s neck. “What-“ 

“To keep me with you every day,” Wade said softly, placing a kiss on Peter’s forehead. “So you don’t feel lonely,” 

Peter placed his hand over the crest and looked at Wade, “I don’t feel lonely anymore, not with you.” 

“I don’t feel lonely with you either. I was lonely for 10 decades but then I found you, not lonely anymore.” 

Peter kissed Wade softly and Wade pulled him closer to his chest. Even if they didn’t say it, they knew that they loved each other. 

* * *

He woke up the next morning without Wade, he sighed and got out of bed trudging his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the two small puncture holes from Wade’s fangs, they weren’t showing that much but he could tell that they were there. It was Saturday so he didn’t have to go to work but he would be late for breakfast with Mj and Ned if he didn’t get ready now. 

He showered and put on some clothes and he was out the door heading to the restaurant, on his walk he couldn’t keep the smile off his face and he kept playing with Wade’s necklace around his neck. 

He was pretty happy. 

* * *

“Okay, what’s with the necklace?” Mj asked, being nosy as usual. 

“Uhh...Wade gave it to me,” 

Ned and Mj look at each other before looking back at Peter, Peter looked up and he couldn’t help but chuckle, “What?” 

“Oh nothing, it’s just, you're glowing and happy.” Mj beamed

Ned smiled, “Yeah. It’s good to see you smiling again.” 

Peter didn’t think he was glowing but he will admit that he was happy, he _is_ happy and he’s so glad that he found Wade. It felt good to smile every day and to see Wade every day, “I am really happy, Wade makes me happy.” 

“So have you guys, you know,” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Mj.” 

“She means sex, dude. It’s obvious that you need to get laid.” Ned said with a shrug 

Peter sputtered and coughed, Mj just laughed and at least Ned took some pity on him. He was blushing, he knew he was, “No, we haven’t had sex, okay? We just kissed last night.” 

Mj and Ned let it go for the rest of breakfast and Peter was grateful for it, he couldn’t stop thinking about Wade. Wade was in the forefront of his mind all the time and today was no different, especially since Peter had on his necklace, nobody ever gave him anything special before Wade was the first. 

Wade would be the first for everything. 

* * *

Peter let Wade in and closed the door, when he turned around Wade was crowding his space and he leaned down to press a kiss to Peter’s lips. Peter smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on Wade’s waist, Wade pulled back but Peter kept his hand where they were, “Hi Wade,” 

“Hey, baby boy,” 

Wade pushed off the door and walked to the living room with Peter following him, they both sat down and Peter immediately snuggled close to Wade. He liked their moments like this because they could be themselves without anyone watching, it was just them and their precious time together. Neither one of them spoke, they just sat there - Peter laid his head on Wade’s chest and closed his eyes while Wade played with his hair. 

Peter often found himself thinking about Wade’s backstory and how he got that way but he wouldn’t pressure Wade into telling him because he could wait for as long as it takes. Wade sighed and looked at Peter, he caught himself staring at Peter every time he came over to spend time with him, Peter was a sight to see unlike himself and he just liked looking at pretty things and Peter was the prettiest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

Sometimes when Wade came over they wouldn’t talk or do anything because they just wanted to be in each other’s presence and most times it was what both of them needed. Peter opened his eyes and then he pressed his lips to Wade’s neck, craning his neck to reach the spot he couldn’t reach. He went up further until he planted a lingering kiss on Wade’s lips, Wade opened his eyes and pulled Peter into his lap, with his hands around his waist. Peter watched as Wade’s eyes flickered to his meeting his gaze and then back down to his lips, Peter leaned in and captured Wade’s lips in a kiss. Wade tilted his head to get a better angle as he kissed Peter. Peter wasn’t shy about kissing him and Wade liked that about Peter. 

Peter’s heart was practically beating out of his chest as he kept kissing Wade, Wade made his heart skip a beat every time their lips met in a searing kiss. Wade was all about control but he felt his restraint slipping as he sat on the couch with a squirming Peter in his lap, he mouthed along Peter’s jawline leaving wet, sloppy kisses in his wake - Peter gasped when Wade sucked a mark on his neck. Wade mouthed over Peter’s pulse point, feeling Peter’s erratic heartbeat which spiked as Wade kissed along his neck. 

Peter couldn't get over how soft Wade’s lips felt, he had scar tissue all over his body but somehow his lips were always soft, they were a little chapped at times but they felt good against his skin. “Wade, Wade, Wade.” 

Wade was hard in his pants, he placed his hands on Peter’s hips and he moved his hips back and forth on his lap. Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Wade started moving his hips, gaining some friction against his erection, he placed his head in Wade’s neck and kept grinding his hips. Wade was about to burst, Peter moved his hips without Wade’s help and he was giving him a run for his money. 

“Goddamn it, Petey,”

Peter couldn’t breathe, Wade was invading every one of his senses and he loved it. Peter looked up and Wade tilted Peter’s head, scaping his fangs on Peter’s neck and Peter went boneless in Wade’s arms. Wade was transfixed. Peter came with his eyes closed, a choked-off moan left his mouth, “Wade, oh my god.” 

Wade pressed a gentle kiss on Peter’s lips, “Petey, baby, sweetums, that was amazing.” 

Peter's lips turned upwards in a crooked smile, “Yeah. It was. I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life. Did you-?” 

“Oh yeah. Came in my pants like a 14-year-old boy, goddamn baby, you’re so hot.” 

Peter giggled and leaned his forehead against Wade’s. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, “I like your fangs, Wade.” 

“Yeah? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Peter shook his head, “No, not at all.” 

Peter pondered for a moment, he loved the way Wade’s fangs scraped against his neck but he wanted Wade to do more than just scraping. He didn’t know how he felt about it although he was pretty confident that Wade would be opposed to it but he wanted to try it, the way his fangs felt against his neck made him go crazy. 

Wade noticed how quiet Peter got, “Pete? You okay.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just wondering something, it’s nothing,” He shrugged. 

Wade quirked up an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it’s just-” 

“What?”

“I-I like the way your fangs feel on my neck but I want something more.” 

“Like what?” 

Peter dropped his head, avoiding Wade’s eyes, “I want you to bite me.” 

Wade just looked at Peter, he couldn’t believe that he just said that he wanted Wade to bite him. Biting him would probably kill Peter or turn him into something he didn’t want to be or something Wade didn’t want him to be. Peter didn’t know what he was asking of Wade, Wade sometimes couldn’t control himself when it came to drinking blood and Peter’s blood was different than any other human's blood that he didn’t know if he could stop. 

“Wade?”

“I can’t bite you.” 

“Why not?” 

Wade sighed and moved Peter off his lap, “Because I could kill you. I can’t control myself around you and now you’re asking me to bite you.” 

“You can. I believe you can.” 

Wade stood up and walked away from the couch, “I can’t, Peter. I _could_ kill you or turn you into what I am and I don’t want that. Even if it’s not a bite to your neck, I'm not risking it. Doesn’t matter if it’s a bite to your shoulder or your wrist, I’m not doing it.” 

Peter put his head in his hands, he just wanted Wade to trust him but more importantly, he wanted Wade to trust _himself_. He knew he shouldn’t have asked him to bite him but he wanted it so bad, it was selfish to want something that bad that he would do anything for it - it wasn’t fair to Wade. 

“Wade-” 

Wade interrupted him, “I have to go,” Wade walked over to the door and walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving Peter behind with tears in his eyes. 

* * *

Wade didn’t come by for weeks and Peter was starting to feel a little down in the dumps, he missed Wade something _fierce_ and he didn’t know if he was ever coming back. Peter trudged around his apartment, he didn’t feel like doing anything because he felt like shit - Wade left and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

Peter felt incredibly stupid for asking Wade such a taxing question, why did he want more than he was given? Was it because he felt like they were drawn to each other so that meant he could ask for more? But it wasn’t a pass, he couldn’t just ask Wade for more because he felt like he could. 

Peter didn’t even try to go look for Wade after their fight, he just stayed home and drowned in his sadness, weeks on end with Wade and now he felt lonely again like he couldn’t live without Wade. Maybe that’s what happens when you feel drawn to someone when they’re your soulmate. 

He got up off the couch and went to his room, opening his laptop he started his search. He researched everything he could about vampires and the undead, he went on many websites and read a lot and some of them may have been fanfiction forums but he still read them. Peter learned that for a vampire and a human to be soulmates, the vampire had to share their blood with the human but Peter didn’t believe that because he thought deep down in his soul that he and Wade were meant to be. 

He kept searching and searching until his eyes hurt, he pushed his chair away from his desk and closed his eyes, taking a break from the constant searching and looking for answers. There was a knock on Peter’s door, he got up from the chair and walked over to the door, he opened the door and there stood Wade on the other side. 

Peter was shocked to see Wade standing on his doorstep because of the various weeks of nothing. He stood at the door saying nothing because it seemed like the best thing to do at the time, Wade didn’t say anything either - they both just stared at each other not saying a word. 

“Uh, can I come in or do you not want me here?” Wade asked nervously. 

“O-oh! Yeah, come in, I’ll always want you here.” Peter moved to the side and let him in. 

Wade walked in and Peter closed the door, Peter stood awkwardly in his living room as Wade walked over to his whiteboard. Wade turned to Peter, “I’m sorry-”

“No, I should say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you to bite me. It was selfish of me to ask that of you and I’m sorry.” Peter said remorsefully. 

Wade walked over to Peter and pulled him into a hug and Peter immediately threw his arms around Wade’s neck, “Peter, it’s okay. I forgive you, everything will be okay. We just need to talk about a few things.” 

Peter pulled back and nodded, “Okay,” 

“Okay,” 

“Can we just go to my room and lay down while we talk?” 

Wade nodded and held out his hand, Peter grabbed his hand and they walked to his room. Once they were in his room they both clambered into Peter’s bed and Peter cuddled right next to Wade, Wade brushed a stray hair behind Peter’s ear. Neither one of them knew what to do in this situation, they haven’t seen each other in days and now it was really weird to be together and not talk. 

“This is awkward for you too, right?” Wade asked. 

Peter chuckled, “Yeah.” 

Wade laughed and Peter joined in but as he looked up at Wade he realized Wade’s fangs weren’t showing anymore like he was hiding them, Peter felt bad about it because he never intended to make Wade want to hide from him. “Wade, you hid your fangs.” 

“Yeah. My fangs are usually out because I know you like them but I wanted to be focused when we have this conversation.” 

“Okay, let’s talk.” 

Wade took a deep breath to calm his nerves, “Okay. So I know you feel bad about the whole biting situation and I stand by my statement, I realized that I could potentially lose you and I don’t want to lose you when I just got you.” Wade caressed the side of his face, his lips turning upwards. “Biting you would mean that there is a 50/50 chance that you’ll make it or turn into a vampire, like me.” 

Peter just listened, letting Wade talk and voice his concerns.

“Over these few weeks, I’ve done a lot of thinking and I just-“ Wade paused and tried to figure out his next words, “We’re soulmates. We know that I’m drawn to you in a way that I’ve never been drawn to another person. You make me feel alive even though I’m dead.” 

Peter smiled and Wade continued, “For soulmates to fully be devoted to each other, we have to give our mates a courting gift and you would have to share your blood with me and I would have to do the same with you but I don’t know if I can control myself and not kill you.” 

“You mean the world to me, Peter, and I want to spend eternity with you but you need to know everything about me, my coven, and my past. I wanna grow old with you but I can’t and maybe I have to accept that because I just can’t go around turning you into a vampire.” Wade explained. 

Peter grabbed Wade’s hand and placed his hand over his heart, “Wade, my heart beats for you and only you. I’ve never experienced love fully but you make me feel loved and I know we haven’t been doing this for long but I think...I can love you. I see myself being in love with you.” 

Wade plastered a smile on his face, “I see myself loving you too, baby.” 

Peter brought their lips together in a sweet kiss, Wade pulled him closer and Peter gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Wade’s hands fell to Peter’s waist and Peter put himself in Wade’s lap without breaking the kiss, he straddled Wade, tossing his leg on the other side of Wade. 

Wade groaned and broke the kiss, “Petey, as much as I love this, we still have the stuff to talk about.” 

Peter instantly blushed and got off Wade’s lap, “I’m sorry, I got a little carried away.” 

“I get it, love confessions are fucking romantic. No shame, baby boy.” 

Peter chuckled and cuddled up beside Wade, “Continue.” 

Wade chuckled and then his smile faded, “This story is not gonna be sunshine and rainbows, my life is pretty fucked up.” Peter caressed Wade’s hand and Wade found comfort in that alone, “When I was younger, my father would abuse my mother. He was a grade-A asshole, like the top-of-line asshole and he would lash out on my mom for whatever reason.” 

“Long story short, my dad ended up cheating on my mom and his mistress gave birth to my half brother, Francis. See, Francis was just like my dad. He was a douchebag and he liked to hit me and he was just a shitty person.” Wade voiced, he hated telling this story, he never liked going down memory lane especially if it dealt with his life. 

“Wade, you don’t have to finish if you don’t want to.” 

“No, it’s fine, you need to hear this.” 

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready to continue, take your time.” 

Wade nodded and took a breath, “Anyways, my mom knew my dad was cheating on her and she asked him about it. He hit her so bad that night, he killed her. She bled out right there on the floor and I found her like that because my dad was too drunk to do anything about her body. I was 15 at the time but I gave her a funeral because she deserved one.” 

“After my mom died, my father thought it was the perfect opportunity to bring his mistress into the family. She and her son moved in two days after my mom died, he didn’t even grieve, didn’t even care. My mom was technically my only protection from him, she took the hits because she didn’t want me to get hurt.” 

Wade tried to hold in his tears, Peter was comforting him the whole time, “My father started beating me even more and so did his mistress and Francis did it too. I was an outcast in my own family and I wanted to leave.” 

“Francis’ and I relationship was always strained because even though my father beat me, he still wanted me to be the best and Francis hated that. I hated Francis and Francis hated me. One night I came home and my father and his mother weren’t home, Francis took the opportunity to add a little fire to our relationship.” 

Peter paled, “He set you on fire?!” 

“He set the house on fire with me in it and he walked away. When they found the house I was already pretty much dead and nobody cared, my dad and his family left to go find somewhere to live and I was left to die. I didn’t care too much because I would be able to see my mom again,” Wade smiled at the thought of being able to see his mom and holding again, he would’ve found peace if he just saw her again. “But there was a woman who must’ve seen the fire and she saved me and by saved me I mean, she bit me.” 

“I didn’t think I would make it out alive but I ended up turning and she gave me a home and a family that I never had. When I turned into a vampire I was 17 years old, two years of my “family” torturing me but this woman gave something I never had, a home.” Wade said with a small smile. Peter smiled at Wade and he was happy that Wade finally found something that made him whole. 

“So what happened after you joined the coven?” 

“I was trained for everything. They taught me how to properly feed and how to fight and defend myself, they were my family for a while.” 

“Were?” 

“Yeah. I managed to find my father and his family and I lost control for the first time, I was getting good at controlling myself but then I saw how happy they were without and I know I should’ve been unfazed but I couldn’t help but to feel angry about the whole thing.” Wade said, gritting his teeth. 

“What happened?” Peter asked but he didn’t want to know. 

“...I killed them. Just ripped them apart even though I knew I wasn’t supposed to, I felt better than I ever did. I was so relieved but then my coven found out what I had done and they weren’t happy, the only person who wanted me to stay was the woman who saved me but I knew I couldn’t stay so I left. For 100 years I was alone and helpless until I found you, you saved me, Peter.” 

Peter had tears in his eyes and he hugged Wade tightly, “I’m sorry this happened to you. I’m glad you’re with me, you saved me too, Wade. We saved each other.” 

Wade smiled softly and kissed Peter. They had saved each other and it was a great feeling to be saved by someone and Wade was happy to be saved by Peter and Peter was glad to be saved by Wade. 

* * *

“You sure you wanna do this?” 

Peter nodded and Wade took a deep breath. Even though they both agreed that Wade wouldn’t bite Peter but Wade thought he would be able to control himself if it was from a cut on Peter’s hand. 

The knife sat on Peter’s counter and Peter was nervous but he wanted to test it. He was a scientist and scientists conducted experiments, he was gonna do this for himself and Wade. 

Wade eyed Peter, “We don’t have to do this, it’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I can do this” he said more to himself rather than Wade. 

He grabbed the knife and cut a straight line on his palm, red droplets dripping down his fingers, he held out his hand toward Wade. Wade looked down at Peter’s outstretched hand, just looking at the red blood steadily flowing out of the cut. 

Wade pulled Peter to his chest and put the cut right up to his mouth, moaning at the taste of Peter’s blood. Peter’s knees were getting weak, he was starting to feel the fatigue seeping into his bones. 

Wade was draining Peter of his blood and he knew he needed to stop soon but he was getting addicted to the taste of his blood. There was a little voice in the back of his head telling him to stop, it was causing him to slow down. 

_Stop._

_Stop._

_STOP._

Wade pulled off his hand, wiping out his mouth with the back of his hand and Peter collapsed right into Wade’s arms, Wade was concerned but Peter looked at him and smiled softly. “Are you okay, Pete?” 

“Yeah...I’m just tired.” 

Wade nodded and pulled Peter into the bathroom, setting him down on the lid of the toilet and cleaning his cut and putting gauze over it, wrapping it with an ace bandage, “Do you have something to eat? You need to eat something.” 

“We could order a pizza.” Peter shrugged and got up, he was sluggish on his feet but Wade was there to help him along the way. They sat down on the couch and Peter told Wade what he wanted and Wade made the move to order the pizza. 

Peter closed his eyes and Wade brought Peter close to him and set Peter in between his legs, Wade combed his fingers through Peter’s hair - pushing some strands back from his face and dotting kisses all over his face. Wade caressed the side of Peter’s face, “Petey, you okay?” 

“Yeah, just wanna sleep.” 

“You gotta stay up for me, you’ve lost a lot of blood.” 

“Okay, Wade.” 

Peter opened his eyes and fought to keep them open while Wade kept playing with the strands of his hair. He looked down at Peter and saw his eyes shut again. 

“Petey?” 

Peter hummed and looked up at Wade, “I’m up, I’m up. Just so tired, Wade.”

“I know, honey, but you’ll get through this. Just stay up a little longer.” 

Peter nodded his head, Wade placed a kiss on his forehead. “Wade?” 

“Yeah, baby boy?” 

“I can feel you in my heart, it’s like, I’ve got two hearts in my body.” 

Wade was surprised at the confession because he hadn’t expected Peter to say something like that. Wade put his hand over Peter’s heart, “You feel me?” 

“Yeah, right there in my heart.” 

Wade had tears in his eyes as he felt Peter’s heartbeat thump against his hand, he was so lucky to have Peter in his life. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

No, Wade, I’m luckier.” 

* * *

When Peter told him that he wanted him to meet his friends he was really glad that they agreed to meet Peter at his house and not somewhere in public. He and Peter had been getting used to the whole soulmate thing so Peter was kind of neglecting his friends but Wade didn’t mind because that meant more time with him. 

Peter had to go and get Wade some contacts so his eyes wouldn’t scare his friends and so Wade wouldn’t involuntarily expose himself to his friends. Peter got Wade brown-colored contacts and he helped Wade put them in. 

“Wade, hold still.” 

“You’re literally poking my eye.” 

“I wouldn’t be if you quit moving, you have two eyes, this should _not_ take this long to do. It takes like two minutes, we’ve been in the bathroom for eight.” 

Wade sighed and crossed his arms, “Fine, I’ll sit still but I’m not happy about it.” 

Peter threw his head back and laughed, “You are an actual child.” 

Wade shrugged and Peter finally managed to put the contacts in his eyes, “Okay, you can look,” 

Wade got up and looked in the mirror, he looked _human._ The brown eyes looked natural, the red of his original eye color shone through the brown in little specks. “I like it.” 

“I think you look great, Wade.” 

Wade turned to Peter and placed a kiss on his lips, “So when are your friends gonna be here?

Before Peter could answer there was a knock on his door, “Now, I guess.” 

Wade nodded and smiled at Peter but Peter caught on to the nervousness that was radiating off of him. Wade took a deep breath and grinned, “Showtime.” 

Both Peter and Wade walked out of the bathroom and Wade sat down on the couch while Peter went to open the door. He opened the door and let Mj and Ned in, “Hey guys.” 

“Hey Tiger, how are you?” 

“I’m doing good.” 

“So Peter, where’s this mystery dude?” 

Peter led them both to his living room where Wade sat on the couch looking nervous, “Guys, this is Wade. Wade, this is Mj and Ned.” 

Wade got up and walked towards them, he took Mj’s hands first, putting them in both of his hands and kissing them, “It’s nice to meet you, Mj.” 

“Oh my, um, holy shit, wow.” Mj sputtered. 

Wade grinned at her reaction and winked at her, Mj almost fainted. Peter rolled his eyes at her reaction and hoped that their introduction was over, Wade moved over to Ned and shook his hand, “It’s nice to meet you too, Ned.”

“Dude, you’re huge. Wow, it’s nice to meet you too.” 

Wade chuckled and they all sat down, they talked for hours and Peter was glad that his friends thought Wade was a good partner for him. He was happy with Wade and it was a good thing that his friends were able to see that, he’s the happiest he’s ever been and it’s all because of his family. 

By the time Ned and Mj were leaving it was dark, they were at the door about to leave when Mj turned around, “Wade, it was really lovely to meet you. I’m so glad that Peter found you, you take care of him or I will end you.” 

Wade chuckled because he was sort of already dead, “I won’t hurt, Petey. I promise.” 

Mj smiled and left with Ned right behind her, Peter turned to Wade and jumped in his arms and Wade was right on time to catch him. Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to Wade like he was a monkey, Wade didn’t mind one bit. He liked when Peter got clingy and needy. 

“So, Petey how’d I do?” 

“I think you got the friend's approval, especially since Mj threatened you. It’s safe to say that you nailed it, babe.” 

Wade smiled, “I’m glad your friends like me.” 

“I’m glad they do too. They’re like my family and so are you. We’re family, Wade.” 

“God, I love you,” 

Peter pulled back and looked at Wade, “Did you- are you serious? You love me?” 

“Of course I do, Petey. You are everything to me.” 

Peter smiled, “I love you too, Wade. God, Wade, I love you.” 

Peter giggled and kissed Wade, Wade kissed him back and they were happy. They loved each other and that’s what mattered. 

Peter looked Wade in his eyes, “I love you so much, Wade.” 

“I love you too, Peter, so much.” 

* * *

Wade walked through Peter’s bedroom door with Peter still in his arms, still embracing each other. Wade was placing kisses on Peter’s neck and gripping his thighs while Peter moaned quietly. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said love confessions are romantic.” Peter chuckled. 

“Did I say romantic? I meant o say that make me extremely horny.” Wade clarified. 

“That makes more sense.” 

Their kisses were frantic and heated, they didn’t want to let go of each other. Wade laid Peter on the bed and loomed over him, grinding his pelvis into Peter’s causing a moan to slip from Peter’s mouth. 

Peter put his hands underneath Wade’s shirt dragging his nails down his back and Wade groaned into his mouth. Wade palmed Peter’s erection through his jeans and Peter pushed into his hand trying to gain more friction, “Wade, come on, please,” 

“Patience, baby,” 

Peter whimpered and threw his head back into his pillows, Wade took this opportunity to suck on his neck, leaving red marks on his skin. Peter’s hand wandered all over Wade’s body, Wade took his head out of his neck and kissed him deeply - Peter pulled at Wade’s shirt and he wanted it to be off so bad, he wanted to see Wade’s body on display. 

Wade broke the kiss to toss his shirt over his shoulder, Peter couldn’t have been any more turned on than he was at that moment. Wade pulled Peter’s shirt up inch by inch, once it was up his mouth latched onto one of his nipples, Peter arched his back and gripped the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white in return. Wade licked over each bud driving Peter insane from it, he sucked one of his nipples into his mouth and continued to tease Peter. 

Peter was a mess, his hair was a sweaty mess, his bangs hanging in his face. A sheen of sweat on his chest and neck, he was being tortured but he loved it. Wade pulled off his nipple and started teasing the other one with just as much vigor, he loved every little noise that came out of Peter’s mouth, every moan, whine, and whimper, he loved it. 

Wade couldn’t take it anymore, he ripped off Peter’s shirt and tossed the shreds to the side, Peter stared with wide eyes, “Holy fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Wade chuckled and pecked Peter’s lips, he dragged his hand down his body and admired his pale skin - all of it on display and all for Wade. He was so lucky. Wade unbuttoned his pants and proceeded to pull them off of Peter, he threw them on the floor and he leaned down and kissed Peter’s thighs. He kissed all down his thighs, leaving marks where no one would see them. 

Peter managed to flip them over with the little strength he had, Wade was surprised, to say the least. Peter bit one of Wade’s pecs and traveled down his body to get to where he wanted to be, he took off Wade’s jeans and threw them somewhere in the room, he mouthed over Wade’s erection through in his briefs, “God, you’re so big, fuck me.” 

“That’s part of the plan, babe. Keep doing that.” 

Peter grinned and continued to mouth over his erection, leaving a wet spot on his briefs. Peter pulled down his underwear just an inch to reveal the tip of Wade’s dick. Pre-cum leaking from the slit and Peter lapped it up and suckled the tip in his mouth, Wade’s hips jerked, “Shit, sorry Petey.” 

Peter didn’t let it deter him, he kept sucking on the tip doing lite kitten licks over the slit, moaning at the salty taste of pre-cum on his tongue. He pulled off and pulled Wade’s underwear completely off, he put Wade’s dick in his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down in a languid motion keeping Wade on his toes. Wade kept moaning and groaning, he hadn’t felt anything like this in decades and Peter was skilled, “Peter, get up here, I have to fuck you now.” 

Peter pulled off with a wet pop, wiping the sides of his mouth. Peter leaned over to grab the lube that was in his nightstand drawer, handing it to Wade and pulling off his underwear. Wade turned him over so he was on his hands and knees, he dragged a hand down his back, kissing his lower back. He lubed up one of his fingers, poking at his hole until it gave out and he was able to sink a finger deep inside of Peter, Peter gave a drawn put moan and arched his back.

Wade thrust his finger in Peter, trying to open Peter up and get him ready for Wade. Peter gripped the sheets and moaned openly and loudly, “Wade, Wade, more, please.” 

Wade pulled his finger out and lubed up two of his fingers, easing them back in, Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the fingers ease into him. Wade started thrusting them again and this time he went deeper, trying to hit his prostate - he started going faster and deeper until Peter practically screamed. “Found it, how does that feel?” 

“It feels so good, Wade, fuck. So good.” 

Wade smiled and went back to fucking Peter with just his fingers, thrusting harder and hitting his prostate with every thrust, Peter was reaching his limit, he was about to cum. “Wade, I’m going to cum,” 

Wade pulled out his fingers and Peter whined high and needy, “I’m gonna give you something better.” 

Wade flipped Peter over on his back and kissed him deeply, Peter wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Wade pulled back and poured a generous amount of lube over his dick and spread it over his erection, slicking up his dick so he wouldn’t cause Peter too much pain. He guided his dick to Peter’s hole and started pushing in, they both groaned loudly - Wade sunk in inch by inch, his dick getting engulfed in Peter’s heat. Peter clenched around Wade when he was finally inside him. Wade didn’t move for a while until Peter was ready, he looked down and he saw how disheveled Peter looked, his hair was sticking up and his chest heaving from trying to catch his breath, all in all, it was a sight to see. 

Peter nodded up at Wade, “You can m-move now.” 

Wade pulled out an inch and slammed back in, Peter moaned loudly and put his head in the pillows to muffle the sound. Wade grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes, “I want you to look at me while I fuck you.” 

Wade pulled back again and thrust back in, over and over again until he had a set pace. He started going faster until he hit Peter’s prostate. Peter thought he saw God for a second when Wade hit his prostate, “God, _Wade_ , right there.” 

Peter had tears streaming down his cheeks, Wade wasn’t stopping, he kept thrusting inside of him. The headboard of Peter’s bed kept hitting the wall and Peter couldn’t help but find it hot, Wade was fucking him so hard that the headboard hit the wall repeatedly. Wade grunted and gripped Peter’s hips hard, he was sure that there would be marks on them in the morning - Peter felt it all becoming too much he couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to cum. 

Peter tossed his head back and Wade couldn’t help but look, his neck bared for him and he wanted to sink his teeth in so bad. Wade felt his fangs elongate and the inch to bite Peter came back, he wanted to bite him so badly, he was pretty sure it was lust getting to him but he couldn’t help himself anymore. “Fuck, Petey, I can’t help myself anymore.” 

Wade leaned down and sunk his fangs into Peter’s neck, Peter screamed and that was all he needed, he came with Wade’s fangs in his neck, “ _Wade!_ ” 

Wade moaned at the taste of Peter’s blood and he came inside of Peter, his hips jerking and sputtering the last of his cum inside of him. Wade withdrew his fangs and licked over the bite, getting up the last of the blood that spewed out. Peter felt the exhaustion creep upon him and the last thing he remembered was Wade calling his name before everything went black. 

* * *

Wade knew it was a mistake he knew it was, he shouldn’t have bitten Peter but he couldn’t control himself. Peter didn’t wake up the next morning after Wade bit him and Wade cried that whole day because it was a stupid decision to bite him. Peter was human and he was meant to be human and not a vampire, Wade fucked up majorly this time, he was checking Peter’s pulse every hour on the hour - sometimes it spiked and others it slowed down and Wade was becoming anxious. 

He grabbed Peter’s hand and clutched it in his, he cleaned and dressed Peter in some of his comfier clothes so he would be naked, “Petey, please wake up.” Peter’s body was going through the change slowly but Peter felt his body becoming something different even while he was unconscious. He heard everything Wade said to him while he was out. 

_“I love you.”_

_“Please wake up.”_

_“I’m sorry, baby boy,”_

_“You don’t deserve this.”_

_“Mj will kill me for hurting you.”_

Peter heard every little thing that Wade said and he felt every time Wade picked up his hand and dropped it. Wade was focusing on Peter’s heartbeat with his advanced hearing when he picked up Peter’s heart beating faster, “Peter, Peter, are you waking up?” 

He listened harder until he heard his heart stop, which would have meant that Peter completed the transformation, Peter squeezed Wade’s hand and he slowly opened his eyes. His room was bright from the sunlight shining through the window. He looked around and his eyes focused on every little thing in the room from the dust particle floating in the air to the science books sitting on his desk. 

Until his eyes focused on Wade, Wade looked at him in surprise and Peter grabbed Wade’s arm and pulled him on the bed until he was on top of him. Peter hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent, “Fuck, I missed you, Wade.” 

“I missed you too, Petey but you gotta be careful with that new strength.” 

“Oh sorry,” Peter said bashfully. 

Wade pulled back and flipped them so Peter was on top and he caressed the side of Peter’s face and brought him into a soft kiss. Peter grabbed Wade’s shoulders and kissed him back just as soft, Wade pulled back and looked Peter’s in his eyes, his blood-red eyes, “I love you so much, baby boy. You look as beautiful as ever as a vampire, baby.” 

“I love you too, Wade. You know what this means?”

“What’s that?” 

“We get to be together for an eternity.” 

Wade smiled and peppered kisses all over Peter’s face causing Peter to giggle, Wade had tears in his eyes by the time he pulled back. “You’re mine. Forever? For an eternity?” 

“Forever. I get to be with you forever.” 

They cuddled up to each other and did nothing but stay with each other all day because they could do that. After all, they had forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! comments and kudos are appreciated, tell me if you liked it or not. it was so much fun to write this. 
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iitsmakeyah)


End file.
